


The Girl Who Vanished

by Ravenclawlife14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 12Grimualdspalace, HarryPotter - Freeform, M/M, OC, Thisismyfirstever, powerfulmagic, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawlife14/pseuds/Ravenclawlife14
Summary: She was no more than the girl who vanished. Living in the United States with her now late mother, then mysteriously falling into a large manor in the mid summer of England, was not on her list of things to do. She appears in an unknown place, with only a house elf and a screaming portrait are there to comfort her. One day, a man shoes up with horrors of his past and finds solace in the girl with the help of his friends and family. The man wonders if he will ever be stable enough to care for the girl he calls his daughter or the man he has once again fallen in love with.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Humans (hopefully, or if not hi and welcome to Earth), 
> 
> This is my first story on AO3, so please do not judge. Also, if you could point out things that have grammar mistakes or simply things that do not make any sense, that would be amazing. The plot may somehow at one point change, so always be prepared. I do believe that this is it, so have fun and read this wonderful masterpiece.

The apartment complex in large and gray city of Detroit, Michigan,  suited the small girls mood. The aging brick and the paint peeling off of the windows greeted her as she entered the rusty door. After she climbed the several stairs onto the sixth floor, she entered the run-down apartment the girl called home with her mother for six years of her short life. She sensed that something was different. She looked around the apartment and found nothing out of the ordinary. She sighed and went to her room, she looked over at her mothers room and noticed that the door was closed. The mothers door was never closed because of how much the heating bill was for the single mother. 

The small girl opened the door slowly and gasped. The room was in destruction. The bed was thrown to the left side of the wall from it's former position of the middle of the room. The several books that the family has collected, were torn and some, burned right through leaving no room for repair. As the girl crossed the room she found her. The small girl could not believe what was in front of her. 

Her mother was sprawled out onto the floor. Her blue eyes were open with fear and sadness if that was even possible. Her face lost the rosy red blush on her face that the girl has come to know for so long.   
  


"Mama, Mama, wake up Mama!" said the young girl, near tears. But the mother did not wake up. The girl kept trying, tears have overrwelmed her trying to awake her mother from her forever sleep. Nothing worked. Then the girl became near exhausted. She started to feel dizzy and could not focus on one thing. Finally the crying of the small girl stopped, then she had vanished.   


	2. The Girl Who Was Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi,  
> Please comment and leave anything that you find about grammar mistakes. Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer  
> I own none of this music that is written in this chapter or in other chapters. The songs are owned by their current creators, or producers. 
> 
> I am also using a floor plan I found on google, so sorry if anything is wrong with the floor plan that I put into the story.

A girl with dark hair, almost black, gazed out side the manor that has been her home for the past three years. The sky's gray mist, dark gray clouds, and the black pavement ran together like a sad painting. She had lived in an almost silent nature for the past three years, the times that she did talk was to the house elf, Kreature, and to practice spells.  The record player in the corner of the room played numerous of old rock songs from the old records in the room that she called the lion room because of the numerous amount of gold and maroon lions. The green and silver wallpaper was starting to peel from the ceiling of the room.  

The girl took in a sigh and thought, " _Why can't I go just be normal, for once just be somewhat normal."_

The clouds gently shifted, the girl gasped, a large creature flew down and landed on the pavement outside of the manor. From the dark mist outside the window, the girl made out a man in lose clothing with long hair. He walked toward the manor, and the young girl ran to hide. 

 

-Sirius O. Black-

The man slowly entered the "abandoned" house with his wand drawn ready to conquer any thing that comes his way. He sighed in relief as the main hall way had remained empty. He faintly heard music drifting down from the staircases. Curiosity getting the best of him, with his wand still drawn, he slowly went up the stair case trying to find the source of the music.  When he got towards the second floor, he soon recognized  the song, "Stairway to Heaven" from his own collection of albums that he had forgotten during his escape to the Potter's. 

" _Who wants to listen to muggle music?",_ questioned Sirius in his head 

When he reached the third floor, he decided to look into the bedrooms that inhabited the manor. He looked into the first bedroom with one bed, a bath room, and a bed with a twin room, finally he reached the last room. When he looked inside he noticed that one of the dressers cabinet's were open with a crack. He lightly walked over to the cabinet in the room and  looked inside. He saw a mass of dark, curly hair. The thing in the cabinet slowly picked up its head. Sirius then drew in a breath, the thing in their was a small girl, no older than ten with the same gray eyes of his and his brothers, but a face similar to a person that he could not yet place. 

Sirius looked at her in confusion, "What are you doing in there?"

Sirius held out a hand that was covered in dirty fabric. Quickly a hand shot out holding a wand that Sirius quickly realized that it as Regulus'. 

" _Incendio_ ", said the girl quietly. 

Sirius eyes shot out and quickly looked at the fabric that covered his right hand and tried to correctly grab his wand, and breathing quickly not trying to scream because of the heat of the fire. 

When he did hold his wand correctly he said the counter curse,  _Agumenti._ He then looked at the girl in the cabinet in shock. 

"Really,  you had to do that little one?" asked Sirius with a look

The girl mumbled out a sorry, immediately feeling bad for what she had done. It was strange thought Sirius, he felt protective of the girl in the cabinet, almost a fatherly protectiveness.  He looked at his hand and noticed the quickly gathering red, he then put his hand to his chest, trying to relive some of the pain. 

Sirius then sighed and held out his left hand, "Please don't burn me this time, Love." 

The girl hesitated then took his hand, mildly shaking from fear, and gently stepped out of the cabinet. Her shirt was navy blue and her shorts were gray and black socks. When they exited the room, Sirius gently ushered the girl down the stairs and to the kitchen. 

"Would you happen to know were any cloths are?" asked Sirius to the girl

The girl nodded and went to a drawer next to the sink. She grabbed a white washcloth and lightly wet it with some water from the sink and pulled out two chairs at the table. She sat in the one on the right and pointed to the one on the left for Sirius to sit in. Sirius then sat in the chair and held out his burnt hand for the girl to mend. He then noticed that the pantry was cracked, the dreaded house elf of his childhood was watching him. The house elf, Kreature, narrowed his eye's at Sirius, almost saying  _"Mess with her, I am not afraid to end you."_ Sirius gently nodded at the house elf, trying to create some kind of boundary of peace.  

"So," asked Sirius after a small period of silence, "Do you talk?" 

The girl cleared her throat, "Yes, I do, but is it not rude to ask that kind of question?" 

Sirius smirked at the girls response, he then looked back at his hand and admired the girls work on his hand.  

"What is your name?" asked Sirius softly, "If you want to, I did not want to be rude or anything."

The girl gently smiled, "My name is Lyra Grace Iren-Black." 

Sirius gasped, trying to search his memories for an "Iren", hopping that this child is not his. Then he remembered, someone with the same face and the same soft personality. 

Then it clicked, the one person that showed almost all people kindness without even knowing them, even the ones that never even respected her. The marauders often saw her with Lilly are Alice. The one and only Wren Iren. The Marauders often called her Dove, because of her name. But he never did  _that,_ with Wren. He remembered that Wren was also close to his brother, Regulus. The Beauty in the Beast story, he never learned that Reg had a child, or even dated someone. 

"Lyra," asked Sirius slowly, "Why are you here in this house and were is your mother?" 

Lyra sniffled and looked down at the floor, "Well, I don't even really remember that much. I came home, like any other day. Accept I did not think that the only one person that I had left would be dead. I found my mom dead on the floor, her eyes open with fear. There was no blood, no wound, like she just died from fear.  then I appeared here all dizzy and sick. Then I just cried and then Kreature found me and has been taken care of me ever sense. I never felt so lost." 

Sirius wondered why and how this girl came to this place of violent memories and dark magic, also had Kreature taken care of her. He then got off of his chair and pushed it out of the way. He leaned down to the girl and smiled. Her hair created a curtain around her face which is covered in tears and her eyes were starting to turn puffy. He reached over and started to rub her back gently. Her dark hair started to stick to her face. Sirius gently moved her hair out of her face, searching in his mind for something to say. He had never had to take care of any child, no matter a girl.  

"Lyra, you are now found, we have each other." then Sirius paused, "And a hippogriff, hey Lyra, we need to go and get Buckbeak." 

Lyra sniffled, "Who is Buckbeak?"

Sirius smiled at the small girl and wondered what he was going to do about all of this. From the hippogriff, to the house, and to the girl who had appeared in the house. 

Lyra looked up at him with amusement in her eyes, and she for the first time in years, felt found. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you had enjoyed! I would love to thank a friend, *spontaneous drum roll* Wolfstar1! Please go and read their numerous one shots, and alternate universes, and many other stories. They had really helped me along the way of creating this chapter. 
> 
> Okay please note, for like an hour I tried to figure out the math for Lyra's age , so in this she is nine. Please I tried so hard to figure this out, and it was hard. Wren got pregnant right before Reg went to destroy the locket horcrux.


End file.
